1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and to electronic apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-optical device that has a favorable sound-production function when being installed in a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, electro-optical devices are installed in various electronic apparatuses as display bodies. Further, there are many cases in which the electro-optical devices are installed in various electronic apparatuses together with sound-production bodies, such as speakers or the like. In an electronic apparatus according to the related art, typically, an electro-optical device (for example, a liquid crystal display device) is housed in a case, while being separated from a sound-production body. For example, in a portable electronic apparatus, such as a cellular phone, the electro-optical device and the sound-production body are separately mounted on a substrate that is disposed in the case (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-168963) or the electro-optical device and the sound-production body are directly fixed to separate places in the case (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-77346).
Further, in order to reduce the size and the thickness, as the sound-production body installed in the above-described electronic apparatus, a piezoelectric sound-production body is used in which a piezoelectric vibrating body formed by laminating a vibration plate and a piezoelectric body is fixed to the case (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-77346).
In recent years, with the progress of the reduction in size of portable electronic apparatus and the increased screen size of display devices, in the structure according to the related art, if a display section and a sound section are disposed to overlap each other, the thickness of the case is inevitably increased. On the other hand, when the display section and the sound section need to be disposed not to overlap each other for the sake of reducing the thickness of the case, the size of the apparatus is inevitably increased.
Further, when the sound-production body is disposed in the electronic apparatus, acoustic design in the vicinity of the sound-production body needs to be performed for each case. Accordingly, the design of the case may be restricted. Further, a sufficient reduction in size or thickness of the case cannot be achieved.